The gynaecologist
by Bryseydda
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Aquella fue la mejor visita que le había echo. Le encantaba visitar al doctor, a su ginecologo, a Edward. Historia originalde MartaSwan.


**¡Hola! Aclarar que ésta historia pertenece a MartaSwan, que muy gentilmente me ha dado permiso para traducir esta historia. Es realmente genial. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y me dejéis unos cuantos reviews! Me encanta el lemmon!!**

**Nombre: The gynaecologist**

**Autor: MartaSwan**

**Tipo de Edward: Doctor**

**Tipo de caracteres: OOC**

**Tipo de historia: Todos humanos**

**Punto de vista: Tercera persona.**

* * *

-Espere un segundo, en breve estará disponible.- Era una mujer dulce de unos cincuenta años, con una expresión severa pero a la vez cálida. Le señaló el sillón vacío en la sala de espera para que se sentara.

Era curioso que se hubiera visto una vez cada tres meses durante ocho años y todavía no sabía su nombre y, lo más inquietante es que, tenía miedo de preguntar. Por ese motivo siempre se limitaba a comunicarse con ella con asentimientos de cabeza, sonrisas y breves frases de cortesía.

Se entretuvo con algunas revistas, la mayoría de ellas específicas para mujeres, enfocadas en el _ése_ período especial de la vida de una mujer.

Después de unos quince minutos de espera, la cabeza de la mujer apareció por una esquina.

-¿Señorita Swan?- La llamó.- Él está listo, puede usted pasar.-

Con una sonrisa, Bella se levantó del cómodo sillón y paso por delante de la puerta de cristal color azul, es un cristal grueso y opaco. Abrió dicha puerta y entró en la habitación, era grande, espaciosa, amplia y confortable. En ella había un ambiente especial, un aura familiar. Puede que solo fuera porque la había estado viendo cada tres meses durante los últimos ocho años.

El hombre, en sus treinta y cinco años, estaba sentado en su escritorio, tranquilo y seguro, como siempre con una expresión serena y firme.

Sin duda él era un hombre de verdad, que se conocía a si mismo en profundidad y no tenía miedo de ello. Era un hombre que sabía y lo que quería y no tenía miedo de afrontarlo. Lástima que todos los hombres no sean así.

-Hola señorita Swan.- Dijo sonriendo y agitando su mano, tan cordial y alegre como siempre. Era extraño para Bella.

Sintió que era irónico que después de todos estos años y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él siguiera siendo tan formal.

Apretó un botón del teléfono e inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

-Hola Kathleen, ya se puede ir a casa, la señorita Swan es mi último paciente de hoy, no se preocupe ya cerraré yo. Buenas noches.- Después de la rápida respuesta de _Kathleen (_¡Por fin Bella conocía en nombre de la secretaria!) él volvió a tener toda su atención en ella.

-¿No te importa que aún te llame señorita, Bella?-Le preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

Evidentemente a ella no le importaba, fue ella la que decidió que la llamaran así después de contraer el matrimonio que todavía sigue.

El escuchar al doctor Cullen llamándola "señorita" la hacía sentir más joven y desenfadad, fresca y deseable.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Solo usted puede llamarme así doctor.- Dijo devolviendo el apretón de manos, el calor de su mano hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo.

-A mí llámeme Edward. En un momento como éste quiero que se sienta lo más cómoda posible conmigo. Éste será un período muy feliz para ti. Por favor, siéntase libre para decirme cualquier cosa… y no estoy hablando solo de molestias físicas, sino también de las emocionales. La mayoría de las veces las emociones están controladas por nuestro cerebro, es todo _química._- La miró con malicia por un momento.- Nada que la medicina no pueda curar.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Durante su corto discurso Bella se había sentado, pero él seguía sosteniendo su mano, acariciándola suavemente. Se sintió realmente reconfortada por ése hombre. Sus suaves, lentas y rítmicas caricias la estaban relajando, haciendo que se sintiera segura y en casa.

Dejó su mano por un momento para coger los resultados de las pruebas, comenzó a leerlos, frunció el ceño por la concentración. A pesar de que se los sabía de memoria.

-Mmmm… parece que todo está bien.- Comentó. Y entonces mirándola le pidió.- Entonces Bella, ¿como de avanzado está el embarazo?-

-Creo que tres meses, pero no estoy segura.- dijo provisionalmente, para ver su reacción. Pero ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de verlo para saber nada. Los dos lo sabían. Cada uno tenía su vida y era perfecto de eso modo.

Él asintió pensativo, con sus largos dedos cruzados bajo el mentón, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Los recuerdos de ese escritorio…

-Por favor, vaya al baño a desnudarse Bella.- Dijo haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento.- Voy a preparar los instrumentos y veremos el tiempo del bebé- Le explicó sonriendo tranquilamente.

Ella también le dio una sonrisa serena, después de saber lo que iban a hacer.

Como cualquier mujer, sin importar la edad o situación social ella iba arreglada. Tenía un aspecto fresco, usaba crema para el cuerpo, perfume, maquillaje, ropa elegante y, lo más importante, ropa interior sexy.

Ella no sentía la necesidad de desnudarse en la otra habitación. ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos iba a verla desnuda. ¿Realmente sería vergonzosa si simplemente se desnudaba delante de él? Bueno, solo eran pensamientos estúpidos.

Se miró en el espejo y miró que todo estuviera bien, se ajustó el pelo y después pasó una mano sobre su vientre. Todavía era plano. Fue… escalofriante pensar que en pocos meses iba a ser redonda y con movimiento.

Salió de los vestuarios para ver de nuevo Edward. Estaba empezando a controlar los instrumentos para hacer su primer análisis. Ella se acercó a la camilla, colocó las piernas en el lugar apropiado y se relajó. A pesar de estar completamente expuesta a él, ella no sentía vergüenza.

El doctor puso ese gel frío sobre su piel, haciéndola estremecer un poco. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No había burla en sus ojos, sólo calma y la certeza de que aquel gel estaba frío.

La exploración duró pocos minutos. Podía escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebé, ver su silueta, su movimiento.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo? – Le preguntó cortésmente mientras admiraba el pequeño punto negro en el monitor.

Ella asintió clavando su mirada en la de él.

Comenzó la búsqueda de cualquier signo. Su rostro era maravilloso y serio. No en el sentido de enfado, sino profundamente concentrado y profesional. Su nariz recta, la firme línea de sus rosados labios, las arrugas de su bata blanca, la fortaleza de su mano. Bella se fijó en todo, en cada detalle, hasta en su sombra. Era un hombre tan masculino y protector, le inspiraba una profunda confianza, y era tan atractivo…

No sabía si era debido a las hormonas del embarazo per le deseaba.

Por supuesto la situación no ayudaba. Ella estaba allí con las piernas abiertas delante de él, con su parte más intima a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, y completamente desnuda. Estaba tan cerca que si tan solo se agachara un poco, podría saborearla… y ella no le rechazaría.

A causa de sus pensamientos tenía la respiración alterada, con lujuria en sus ojos, y los pezones endurecidos. Ella sabía que la miraba y se estaba dando cuenta, sus ojos verdes también reflejaban deseo.

-Es un niño.- Dijo en voz baja y extremadamente seductora.

Ella suspiro, liberando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Y no por la curiosidad del sexo de su bebé, sino por él. Y mientras le miraba a los ojos supo que tendría lo que tanto deseaba.

-Puede sentarse bien, Bella. La exploración ha terminado.- dijo en un tono muy profesional.

Él puso recta la espalda sobre su silla, pero en realidad no se movió de aquella posición tan provocativa, seguía estando a unos centímetros de su sexo. Pasó un pañuelo de papel para limpiarle el vientre de gel. Era el procedimiento habitual, a fin de asegurarse que las pacientes no ensucien su ropa.

Pero esa vez duró más de lo habitual, era diferente. Le miraba fijamente la piel pálida y suave, eliminando el gel lenta y circularmente. Y, ¡Sorpresa!, el gel se aproximaba a su bajo vientre, a la zona que se calentaba por él.

Se relajó en la silla mientras continuaba la limpieza del gel, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, sabiendo muy bien que la miraba. Su rostro, su pecho. Él estaba de pie allí, entre sus piernas.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación, no hubiera pensado nada extraño de esa escena. Solo una visita de un ginecólogo con un paciente.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabe que no todo es lo que parece.

Sintió un ruido como de que algo se estaba arrugando y un ruido sordo, abrió los ojos para encontrar la mano vacía de Edward despojándose de la bata. Todo el rato la miraba fijamente, directamente a los ojos con una respiración lenta y profunda.

Poco a poco, se inclinó sobre ella, revoloteando por encima suyo con su cuerpo. La besó sensualmente en el cuello y comenzó a juguetear con besos, mordiscos, lamiendo y dibujando un patrón extraño en su cuello. Los dedos de ella trazaron el contorno de sus brazos musculosos, y luego fueron a su pecho, tratando de librarse de la camisa.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada desabrochando la camisa, él se separó, dejando su cuello desnudo por un momento. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió alegremente, en sus ojos se veía la promesa de lo que estaba por llegar.

Cuando le volvió a prestar atención se concentró en sus hombros, pasando suavemente la lengua y dándole un largo y duro mordisco que arrancó un gemido de los labios de ella.

Finalmente se deshizo de su camisa y Bella dejó que sus manos vagaran hambrientas por la ardiente piel de sus marcadas abdominales, los músculos de su pecho y luego bajó lentamente por la parte baja de su abdomen en forma de V que conducía al objeto de deseo. Al mismo tiempo que iba más abajo con su exploración él le tocaba el pecho, primero con sus manos y después con su boca, succionando su pecho, ahora más grande que de costumbre a causa de las hormonas.

-Ahh…- Bella soltó un gemido que hizo eco en la sala acompañando al sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Sintió como se endurecía le pareció que estaba demasiado lejos, lo quería más cerca, así que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, acerándolo y comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro, disfrutando de esa placentera fricción.

Edward gimió, le encantaba succionar su duro pezón, metérselo dentro de la boca y juguetear con su lengua. Bella sintió que un delicioso calambre la recorría. Por otro lado, estaba el trabajo que hacía con su mano sobre su otro pecho, apretándolo y pellizcándolo hasta el punto de sentir un dulce dolor placentero.

Ahora estaba hiperventilando. Le dolía su centro, que tener sexo con él en ese momento.

Ella le empujó fuera de su cuerpo, dándole a entender que quería verlo sin ropa, y debido a su posición no podía quitársela. Dejo el juego con sus pechos y se puso de pie. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mostrar deseo. La joven no paraba de jadear, se estaba mojando y él los sabía.

Rápidamente se sacó el cinturón y abrió la cremallera del pantalón y Bella cerró los ojos, porque pensó que ese sería el aspecto más erótico que nunca podría ver. El se quitó los calzoncillos y se quedó de pie por un momento, esperando porque sabía que ella querría verlo.

Sin embargo no podía esperar, porque estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado ansioso para perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia, se tumbó sobre ella, colocó la boca de nuevo sobre su pecho y, en un rápido movimiento, la llenó.

Ella gimió ante la sensación, su fuego se iba encendiendo. Empezó a mover las caderas en sintonía con las suyas, le empujaba dentro y fuera, ella seguía su ritmo. Y era una sensación dulce. Se parecía a fresas con crema y chocolate, y al azúcar y a frutas y a todo lo bueno y dulce del mundo se inyectara directamente en las venas, convirtiéndose en una parte de ti.

Sus penetraciones eran lentas, pero profundas, levantó las piernas para que pudiera llegar más adentro, más adentro a cada empujón. Poco a poco poderosas olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, llenándola.

-Ahh… Ahh…- Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, ya que iban aumentando el ritmo, su pene se iba endureciendo con cada movimiento, lleno de poder, fuerza y velocidad. Él empujó y empujó y la bombeó, más y más, bajó sus expertas manos hasta su cintura, sujetándose en la posición adecuada para entrar cada vez más en ella, pero sin separar la boca de su pecho, succionándolo y lamiéndolo como un poseso. Podía sentir como ella se acercaba a su clímax, y estaba paralizada por las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo tembloroso, su cuerpo pedía movimientos fuertes.

Sus manos no paraban quietas apretando su espalda, corrieron por su espalda has agarrar su firme y tonificado trasero atrayéndolo hacía ella con cada pulsación. Pero no estaba cómoda. Se inclino un poco hacia abajo, con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos abrumados por el intenso dolor placentero. Sus manos cayeron a los lados en el momento en que él empujó hasta su punto más sensitivo.

-Oh… Ahh...- Ella gritó al sentir un placer que nunca antes había conocido. Él se detuvo un momento, haciéndola gemir y la miró a los ojos. Volvió a poner los brazos sobre su cuerpo, aunque los sentía pesados a causa de los poderosos empujes. Aún mirándola a los ojos empujó de nuevo penetrándola hasta el fondo.

-Ahh…- Dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta. Empujó de nuevo.- Ahh…- Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte, pero sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Luego comenzó a bombearla más rápido, haciendo que se ahogara en un mar de placer. Se tumbó de nuevo en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Las manos de Edward vagaban por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho, su vientre, luego la cogió por las rodillas antes de agarrarse a sus muslos, por fin había encontrado donde aferrarse.

Ella estaba a punto de conseguir un orgasmo. La agonía era dulce, la sensación de ser montada, de sentirse llena en su centro.

-¡Ahh…Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…!- Sus gritos iban en aumento. Casa más fuertes y más fuertes, más y más. Su cuerpo empezó a templar por el placer, cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras sentía como la bombeaba y succionaba su pecho.

-Ahh, sí ¡Sí! Voy a…- Gritó.

Ella estaba a punto, estaba a punto de correrse…

Pero no lo hizo. Edward la sacó abruptamente y se levantó. Ella abrió los ojos, con la vista borrosa y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Había estado tan cerca… ¿Por qué la sacó?

Él la agarró por la cintura, levantándola y se tumbó, cambiando las posiciones. Ahora estaba tumbado y ella de pie.

La atrajo hacia sí, el contacto de su cuerpo hizo que Bella temblara y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, encima de su erección.

-Ahora, querida mía, es el momento de que tú me montes.- Le susurró al oído, con voz ronca y un deje autoritarios.

Esas palabras la excitaba, la posición la excitaba, su mirada llena de lujuria la excitaba.

Se sentó en su regazo, penetrándose, ambos soltaron un soplido por la sensación.

Y luego, empezó a montar en él. Primero lentamente, metiéndose todo el pene con suavidad, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo dentro, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el éxtasis, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y el entonces, el fuego volvió a correr por sus venas de nuevo, sus músculos se tensaron y aceleró el ritmo y la respiración.

Ella trató de mantener la calma para no soltar un quejido, ni un grito ni un gemido de sus labios, porqué otro sonido delicioso, agradable, glorioso llenaba la sala: los gemidos de Edward. Su respiración era irregular, casi como perruna y sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban. Su rojos labios perfectos eran la lo más agradable de ver. A veces veía sus dientes, otras se mordía el labio inferior, otras formaban un círculo a causa de los gemidos, pero la mayoría del tiempo tenía una luminosa, amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa de pura alegría y satisfacción.

-¡Uhh! ¡Sí, quítame todo!- Gimió, sus caderas al ritmo de las de bella, creando una fricción todavía más perfecta.

Sus caderas empezaron a ir más rápido, con la cabeza cada vez más para atrás, mientras sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la sala de nuevo. –Ohhh... sí- Gemía despacio, saboreando el momento, sus caderas iban más rápido, y las de Edward también. La camilla se balanceaba peligrosamente, pero no le importaba. Ella encontró la fuerza para mirarlo, un logro difícil debido a los violentos rebotes de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza haciendo fuerza contra la camilla, sus brazos musculosos agarraban fuerte, demasiado fuerte, las caderas de Bella, y sus abdominales contraídos marcaban todos sus músculos, haciéndolo aún más perfecto.

Bella sintió una aceleración, en algún momento notó que una mano la tocaba llevándola hacia un placer desconocido. Y era demasiado. Sentía sus propios latidos en los oídos, y notaba como su sexo estaba a punto de incendiarse, una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir insensible y viva al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo la traicionó dejándola por un momento. Necesitaba algo de apoyo, por lo que se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en los muslos de Edward, que están cerca debido a la posición en la camilla. Cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, se estremeció y excitó.

Al igual que ella, él estaba cerca de venirse.

Se sentó en la camilla y agarró a Bella con sus brazos, tomando su pecho con su ardiente boca. Eso era placer de verdad. El ritmo de Bella aumentó de nuevo, empezó a saltar sobre él alocadamente, como una salvaje. Salvajemente, sin control, creando una fricción no solo con sus miembros, sino con todo su cuerpo. Estaban botando tantos que la camilla se levantaba con ellos, casi en movimiento desde el suelo

-Ohhh… Ahh… ¡Ohhh sí!- Ella emitió un gemido gutural.- ¡Me voy a venir! ¡Me voy a venir!- Gritó ella apretando su cara contra su pecho.

Y es que todo era increíble. El placer de su centro.- ¡Ahh!- Su boca ardiente sobre su pezón.- ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!- Su cálida piel envolviéndola.- ¡Sí, Ohhh! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Edward!- Llegó al orgasmo, a su punto culminante. Sintió un sofocante placer, se sentía totalmente esclava de él, perdida en ese mundo de alegría y felicidad. Y siguió montándolo mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo y rebotaba en el duro miembro como una roca de Edward, que tenía aun la boca en su pecho.

Pero él no había terminado todavía. Y ella quería verlo venir. Aquello era demasiado bueno para perdérselo.

-Acuéstate.- Le ordenó en voz baja. Su voz era un poco ronca. Le hizo caso, y siguió montándolo más y más rápido, ella sabía que estaba muy cerca.

Empezó a saltar sobre él, a sabiendas de que le encantaba ver sus pechos rebotando. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho. Y empezó a gemir, a sabiendas de lo mucho que eso lo excitaba.

Y tenía razón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No cesaba de gemir y resoplar mientras seguían bombeando con violencia. Casi podría tener otro orgasmo, pero ella sabía que él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Uhh… sí. ¡Vamos!- Estaba empezando a gritar, con los ojos apretados. Los abrió y guió las caderas de Bella en un ritmo más rápido, que los hacía rebotar todavía más, y empujó en ella a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es… quédatelo todo, Bella!- Le gritó. Estaba en ello, con un empuje poderoso que la llenaba por completo, y luego se corrió en ella. Entró de nuevo, temblando y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Señorita Swan, ven aquí.- Dijo, y se inclinó sobre su pecho, cogiendo uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. Él podía sentir como se estremecía.

-Es tarde, ahora no hay tiempo.-

Se levantó y se fue al baño para arreglarse, tratando de parecer decente. Traducción: Tratando de domar su pelo después del sexo.

Salieron juntos, mientras que cerró la oficina y salieron a las frías calles de Chicago. Se estaban despidiendo cuando la llamó.

-Obviamente vamos a tener que revisar cada mes, pero debido a tu pequeña constitución, puede que sea cada dos semanas. Recuerde venir a mí si tiene algún problema.- Dijo la última frase con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella sonrió también. Iban a ser los mejores seis meses de su vida.

Se metió en su coche en dirección a su casa, mientras reconsideraba los momentos pasados. Edward siempre fue el mejor. Él lo había sido desde que lo conocía. Cada vez que tenía visita con él sabía que tendrían relaciones sexuales. Todo comenzó hace ocho años, cuando él tenía casi treinta y ella apenas dieciocho, y seguirían así hasta que se cansaran de ello. Cosa que, por parte de Bella, era muy improbable.

Ella se detuvo en el garaje y, a continuación, abrió la puerta.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Le dijo a su hombre, el marido más dulce, cariñoso y sexy del mundo.

Corrió hacia ella y la cogió en sus cálidos brazos.

-Hola cariño.- La besó profundamente.- ¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

-Todo salió bien, voy a tener que ser revisada cada mes, puede que cada dos semanas debido a mi pequeña constitución. Pero está bien. _Él_ está bien.- Dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de su marido se ampliaron de emoción.

-¿ÉL?- Pregunto pidiendo una confirmación.

Ella se mordió el labio, sonriente, y asintió con la cabeza. La cogió en brazos.

-¡Wow, campanas! ¡Mi amor, es fantástico!- Gritó con emoción. – Señora Black, te amo tanto…- Dijo dándole un beso impresionante.

Ella le miró.

-Te amo demasiado Jake.- Dijo enfatizando cada palabra.

-Voy a apagar la televisión.- Declaró colocándola de nuevo en el suelo.

Se sentía un poco triste. Ese Bebé significaba tanto para Jake… Habían tratado los últimos cuatro años tratando de quedarse embarazados. Pero nunca pudieron. Y ahora, estaba claro que no era el problema de Bella…

Pensó de nuevo en las horas de pasión que ella y Edward había compartido hacía tres meses. Un sexo tan salvaje que la tierra temblaba de placer… la ausencia de un condón…

Siempre había pensado que podría haber sido Jake el que no era capaz de reproducirse, pero nunca expresó sus pensamientos, por temor a perderlo, por miedo a hacerle sentir que no era un hombre de verdad. Y ella lo amaba demasiado como para correr ese riesgo. Claro que Edward era el hombre más caliente y sexy que alguna vez había visto, y lo sentía increíblemente atractivo. Una atracción muy tentadora. Pero no era amor.

Ahora bien, este bebé sería la guinda del pastel que fue su vida.

Sintió que dos brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura y unos labios suaves colocaban un beso en su cuello. Ella sonrió y decidió que iba a vivir la vida tal como fuera.

Tan solo podía esperar a que su bebé tuviera el pelo castaño, o de lo contrario… tendrían problemas.

¿FIN?

* * *

**¿Era el final que esperabais? xD ¿Os a gustado? A mí cuando la leí realmente me gustó. Dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor. Espero vuestros reviews! Que no cuesta nada darle al botoncito verde! Un beso enorme. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Janira.**


End file.
